


There is no method to the Wayne family madness.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: A slice of batfamily life, Crack, F/F, Latino Jason Todd, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, but not really, remember Tim had "himself" shot so he could prove that he wasn't Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Simply put, reporters hate the Wayne family.Or a series of drabbles about the batfamily being sarcastic, sassy, confusing, bullshiting, petty as hell and reporters should really know (give up) by now.





	There is no method to the Wayne family madness.

Despite what many people think reporters do occasionally deal with facts. Well least Susan did - somewhat. When it comes to Gotham City it's best to enter a certain Transformer (a series of movies that Susan will never admit to loving especially to her girlfriend who got her to watch them) quote about more than meets the eye. 

Anyway the facts: 

• Tim Drake-Wayne is getting married. 

• His fiancé was named Jason. 

• Jason Todd was dead. 

• Jane had been in the same year as Jason Todd when she had attended Gotham Academy. Jane had sworn Drake-Wayne's fiancé was the same boy that had been in her year. 

• While Jane was deaf she wasn't a idiot. Something Susan knew all to well about her girlfriend. 

Theory: 

How many Latino Jasons could possibly be associated with the Wayne family that smoked and could make a GPD officer blush by his language? 

Questions: 

• Did even count as pseudo-incest since Jason had been "dead" before Tim Drake was seen with Bruce Wayne and later adopted by the playboy millionaire? 

• Did Bruce (who was known for being extra as well as a playboy who adopted way too many orphans of color as long as they were boys and had brunette hair) fake his adoptive son's death so they could have relationship without harassment- wait no. Tim Drake-Wayne was only seen with Bruce Wayne a year and a few months after Jason Todd's death. So that theory didn't wor- wait Tim Drake was only seen with Bruce Wayne after Jason's death. What about Jason during that time? It was more than just plausible since Tim was only a few years younger than Jason and the Drakes had been neighbors with the Wayne. 

It could work. Susan couldn't wait for the next press conference with one of the Wayne family members.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. Please just don't ask.


End file.
